1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ear protection devices and, more particularly, to such devices adapted for portable audio entertainment. Specifically, the present invention relates to an elastic headband device for sweat absorption and warmth protection which device also includes an integrated audio system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many situations when it is desirable to provide audio output for personal entertainment or communication purposes to be worn on or carried near the body. Such personal and portable communication and entertainment products include, for example, cellular and portable telephones, radios, tape players, and audio portions of portable video systems and personal monitors. One common use of audio systems with earphones or headsets involves exercise and athletic events. It is quite common to see people running or exercising with headsets or earphones positioned in or covering their ears. Unfortunately, the earphones or headsets are subject to being dislodged as a result of the physical activity of the individual utilizing the same. Moreover, perspiration and inclement weather can affect the integrity of the speakers and audio system.
Examples of audio listening systems which may avoid the above difficulties include those embedded in or associated with clothing or other external objects. Examples of these types of devices are illustrated in a variety of references including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,553, 4,485,276, 4,490,842, 4,589,134, 4,876,724 and 5,757,929. While such systems do provide personal audio entertainment or communication, unfortunately there is little or no privacy relating to the sounds emitted thereby. Moreover, clarity is compromised. Alternatively, such audio systems can be included in earphones directly secured to the head of the user or into some sort of helmet or headgear worn by the individual user. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,110,853, 4,424,880, 4,538,034, 5,459,290, 6,104,816, 6,301,367 and 6,546,264. Unfortunately, the headgear can be cumbersome, and the earphones can be easily dislodged.
As previously indicated, perspiration and inclement weather may affect the integrity of the speakers and audio system. To deal with one or more of these issues, several different approaches have been created. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,248 discloses a typical ski hat adapted to hold earphones in the open folds thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,911 discloses ear protection cups that attach to a ski mask strap and which offer ear warmth protection as well as earphone attachment capability. U.S. design patent Nos. D284,080, and D310,907 both disclose designs for headband radios. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,438,698 and 5,953,434 both disclose sweat bands which are designed to provide audio entertainment to the user thereof by vibration through the skull.
While the above references illustrate a variety of devices worn on our over the head and which incorporate audio entertainment systems therein, they all tend to be very use specific. Moreover, those devices designed to absorb sweat are not particularly audio efficient. Thus, there remains a need for a simple h ad apparel device which functions both as a sweat absorption member as well as an ear warming entity coupled with an audio entertainment system that is washable as well as will remain in place despite the activity and movement of the individual wearing the device. The present invention addresses and solves this particular problem in the art.